how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tracy Mosby/@comment-94.96.229.54-20131219165917/@comment-174.52.24.26-20140107172213
1- Do You like Character of The Mother ? ''YES. I love her! She's quirky, adorable, a decent amount of nerdy, a sweetheart and simply a cute dork. ''2- Do You think that her first appearance was awesome (The Final scene of FInal Episode of Season 8 with The Shin - Simple Song) or you think she should be appear earlier or later ? I was squeeling in glee because I literally thought they were just going to leave us with another "oh look here's the mother but you won't see her face because we're leaving that a surprise (aka we don't have an actress lined up yet)" but when they showed her face and she actually spoke (and the fact that I recognized her from one of the first Broadway shows I ever saw) made me flail my arms all over the place hitting my friend with a pillow screaming "THEY SHOWED THE MOTHER"...it was awesome. But maybe it's just because I wasn't expecting much. instead of wishing her to have been introduced earlier, I wish she would have been featured more prominently in the final season. Do You think Cristin Milioti is perfect for the role, If not then who is in your mind? ''I think she's perfect. Not only because I've seen her work before but because she was an unknown before. I didn't want someone famous playing the role because then it would've been all "Ted's meeting Jennifer Aniston" instead of "Ted is meeting the love of his life". Really the only people who didn't like her were the Ted/Robin shippers that freaked out because her appearance was the final nail in the coffin of that ship. ''4- Is the Mother exactly the same as you imagined When you saw her first time what was your reaction such as (Perfect / Just OK / Ugly / She is not the one) ? ''She's not quite what I imagined, like another person said I kind of imagined her to be blonde and I know why. Ted has been in more relationships with blonde women throughout the series so it wouldn't have surprised me if she had been blonde. It's just a subconscious thing that I think the writers/casting directors weren't even aware of until she was cast. The fact that she wasn't what most people expected made the reveal even more special. I thought she was perfect because she was cute in a sweet way and that's how I always thought the mother should be. This is Ted we're talking about, he's not going to end up with a Victoria's Secret model. ''5- Do You enjoy watching her when she appears ? ''Yes I do I wish there was more of her. ''6- Do You like Ted and Mother as couple ? Looking at their chemistry I do. It's not something that can forced it just has to happen. It's a sweeter connection that I ever saw with Robin and it's something even bigger and greater because these are two people who have found their other half who wants the same thing in life, there's no need to compromise the bigger issues because what one wants the other wants it as well. Now if we weren't given little sneak peeks into their future I would definitely wonder how Ted and the Mother clicked because of how Ted is but when they're together it's adorable. ''7- Do you prefer The Mother over Robin or any of Ted's ex for Ted Mosby? ''The Mother FTW. I already explained my stance on the mother being perfect for Ted. Robin is a great person and Ted's a nice guy but that's Ted's problem, he wants an image of happiness period and doesn't want to be lonely. While admittedly Robin has changed in her views of love and allowing another man in her life Ted just isn't it. I've also found that recently I can't stand Robin because she's gotten more and more annoying and I think it's because she comes across as arogant and self centered. She doesn't really need anyone but when she puts down those walls and lets someone in it's beautiful. I never knew why Ted just couldn't let her go because it was clear she didn't want the same things and even he admitted with that one crazy cat lady that they shouldn't put up with flaws just because, they should be in love with those flaws and it's what should make them love each other. Would he be able to put up with the fact that Robin can't/doesn't want kids? No. Would he be able to put up with Robin wanting to stay and live in the city so she could continue in her career? No. Seriously.... ''8- Do You think that The Mother is died in future ? ''NO. Why would the kids be restless and annoyed that their dad has taken ages to tell one simple little story? If my mom had just died and my dad tell me the story of how he met my mom I'd be all ears and letting his greiving heart tell the whole story even if he got distracted and ended up telling a bunch of tedious stories along the way. ''9- Do You think that the Mother could adjust in the gang easily and which of the Ted's friend will be more close to The Mother ? ''Of course! We've already seen how well she meshes in with the gang. She loves kids so she'll be cool with Marshall and Lily, she's really nice (too nice in fact) so that's like Marshall as well, she handled Lily's crazy mom rampage at the train really well instead of running away from it, and she didn't think Barney was absolutely repulsive when he went to talk to her further about his relationship problems even though he just tried to hit on her because she saw the good parts of Barney immediately without even knowing him which led him to asking Robin to marry him which is similar in the way that Ted didn't tell Barney to go away and became his wing man from their first encounter forever after. I am extremely curious as to how she'll fit in with Robin but seeing as how the writers have handled her meetings with the other characters really well I'm excited. I think she'll probably be closer to Lily because I've always seen her as the center of the group besides Ted. She's the go-to friend for anything and really controls what's going on. If the mother has doubts about Ted I'm sure if Lily really loves her she'll assure her that Ted is the one for her especially if she passed the front porch test. Plus Lily has to borrow cute boots from somebody right?